Bodyguard
by Raito13
Summary: Leon's plagas is getting stronger and Saddler is gaining more control. LeonxSaddler lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Leon stood panting, his back up against the wall. He had lost Ashley again. Those damn Novistadors had stolen her. He had no clue where she was now. Salazar was leaving notes to his servants, so Leon had gathered enough information to know that she would soon be leaving the castle.

Luis was dead now as well. Leon cursed loudly. Things were getting out of hand. It was getting to be difficult to handle things. To add to the trouble, Saddler seemed to have quieted his movements, making things even more suspisous. A small thud called to Leon's attention, making him draw his gun. He peeked around the corner. Two of Salazar's robed servants were coming his way.

Leon quietly moved from his posistion and ducked into a doorway. He slid down, crouching and hiding into the shadows. He stilled his breath and waited for them to pass. As they did, he went unnoticed. He moved from his spot and pointed the gun at the left one. He pulled the trigger. The bullet buried it self in the

head of the servant and burst out the front, taking with brains and bits of skull.

The other servant turned to attack Leon. He lunged, but Leon moved out of the way. In a split second, Leon had the gun under the servants chin. With a faint smirk, he pulled the trigger once more. The ceiling became decorated in the ruby red liquid as the body fell to the floor. Leon quickly moved from the bloody sight. He knew others would be coming.

In a room on the other side of the castle, Saddler watched the whole scene. His new puppet was getting stronger. The plagas was taking over.

'Leon, you will make an excellent body guard.'Saddler thought to himself, a horrid grin arising on his features.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Leon rushed down yet another winding hallway. He could hear more servants, but couldn't pinpoint their location yet. Despite his being well hidden, he could feel eyes upon him. Leon stopped outside a door. Placing an ear against it, he listened for sounds of movement. When nothing was heard, he tried the handle. The door opened with ease and he brought up his gun in case of an ambush. The only person in the room was the mysterious blue-robed merchant. Leon walked over to him.

"Have you seen any servants around?"

The merchant chuckled."I have, Stranger. They've been combing the castle looking for you."

"I figured as much."Leon said grimly.

"It's maturing."

Leon arched an eyebrow."What did you say?"

"The Plagas in you is maturing. Old Osmund is gaining control of you mind, and soon, your body."

Leon shook his head."Impossible. I've been taking pills. Luis Sera gave them to me. He said they would suppress growth of the Plagas."

"But he didn't tell you that it doesn't always work, did he?"

"No, but I-"

"You better leave Stranger. Their are people coming. Here."The merchant placed a case of ammo in Leon's hand.

Leon nodded at the merchant and ducked out of the room. He could now hear the servants approaching. He rounded a corner and ran into them. One charged him and Leon swung his body around, landing a round house kick into the servant's chest. It fell back and Leon went after another. He dropped low and swung out his leg, knocking the servant off it's feet. Leon hurriedly grabbed it's arm. He placed a foot on it's neck and pulled. It's torso was yanked up and snapped away from it's neck, leaving the servant lifeless.

Hearing a groan, Leon turned to find the other servant had returned to it's feet. Leon pulled his from it's holster and pinned the servant to the wall.

"Where's Saddler?"He yelled.

"Stupid american!"

Leon shot a bullet over the top of The servants ear. Blood ran down the side of it's face as it screamed.

"Now, where is Saddler!?"He yelled again.

"You will have kill me. I will no tell."

Leon saw that the servant's loyalty would not be diminished. He stepped back and pressed the gun against the servant's temple and fired. The wall was painted red as the body slid to the floor.

"Goddamnit Saddler, where are you!?"

_Do you really want to know?_

Leon whirled around at the sound of a new voice, but there was noone there.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

_In good time American rat. Let me see if you are worthy of serving me, perhaps in more ways than one._

"Sick bastard!"Leon spat. He knew who this voice was. It was Saddler.

_I can feel the plagas in you. It grows so strong. Strong enough to link me to your mind._

"Get the fuck outta my head!"

_Why yell at me? Are you not forgetting someone?_

"Ashley!"Leon gasped.

Ignoring Saddler's voice, he rushed away again in his search for her. He knew something was being planned. He could feel it. Saddler's words echoed in his mind. Service him in more ways than one. Disgusted, Leon shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts. He needed to focus on Ashley.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Been real busy lately. Anyway, forgive the lemon if it sucks. First fanfic ever here people! But oh well. ; 3

Leon couldn't run much further. As much as he needed to save Ashley, he needed rest too. He opened the nearest door, relieved to see it was one of the many bedrooms in the castle. He went in and closed the door behind him. He pushed a small dresser in front of the door.

'This room looks old.' He thought.

There was a fine layer of dust on the furniture, and a slight musty smell. Leon went over to the bed and pulled the blanket off of it. He plopped down on the sheets and lay back. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, making sure there was no noise before drifting off to sleep.

CONTROL ROOM...

Saddler watched through the moniter as Leon lay down on the abandoned bed. Deciding it was as good a time as any, Saddler made his way to his own room. It was time to test his newly established connection with Leon.

BACK WITH LEON...

Leon opened his eyes slowly as his mind throbbed slightly. His eyes then shot open with the realization that he was no longer in the same room. He sat up. He looked down at his own body. He was no longer in the same clothes. The jeans and black shirt had been replaced with a soft blood red robe, tied loosely by a sash.

"What the hell is going on?" Leon asked out loud.

He whirled suddenly as he felt movement behind him. His eyes widened as he found himself face to face with Osmund Saddler.

Leon tried to get away but Saddler reached out with an iron grip, fastening onto Leon's arm.

"Not so fast."

"Let go of me! Where are we!?"

"In a world of illusion. Nothing here is real, but your mind allows it to be felt."

Leon growled. "I don't give a damn! Release me!"

Saddler chuckled darkly and pulled Leon into him. Leon squirmed as he was pressed against a hard body.

"Calm down and relax." Saddler said in a deep voice that seemed to echo.

Suddenly, Leon's body went lax. His mind seemed to blur. He found himself with no care, but the man in front of him. He pressed into Saddler more, nuzzling the older man's neck.

'What the hell am I doing!? Stop! Stop!' Leon panicked in his mind.

"I control the plagas in your body. You do what I want you to. I'm your Master now."

"Nnnngh..." Leon purred, acknowledging the man's declaration.

Saddler pulled Leon's sash off, letting the robe open, exposing the slender chiseled body beneath. Saddler leaned down and captured one of Leon's nipples in his mouth. Leon gasped and pressed up into him more. Leon moved his knee into Saddler's growing erection. Saddler groaned and released Leon, who let himself fall back, spreading his legs slightly. Leon's hands reached up to Saddler's own deep violet robe and pulled him down on top of him.

"Please take me now."

Saddler chuckled and peeled off his own robe. Leon moaned as the contact between them became skin on skin. He pulled up one of Saddler's hands to his mouth and licked his three middle fingers, coating them with saliva. Whe he satisfied with them, he let go and turned himself over. He backed onto his knees slightly, presenting himself to Saddler. Leon drew in a sharp breath as one of Saddler's long fingers slipped inside him. Saddler gave him no time to adjust and began thrusting his finger.

"Ahhh...more..."

Saddler pushed in another finger. He pressed in deep, running his finger over the bundle of nerves buried deep inside Leon.

"AHHH!" Leon shouted, arching his back.

He pressed back against Saddler's moving hand. Saddler spread his fingers wide pushing in his last finger. Saddler stretched him wide, thrusting in deep and fast. He stroked over Leon's prostate again.

"Nnnn, OH GOD!"

Saddler pulled out his fingers and posistioned himself. He slid inside Leon swiftly. The harsh friction made Leon stiffen. Saddler's hand crept to Leon's own erection and slid over it. Leon shuddered and pushed back onto Saddler. Saddler grabbed Leon's hips and pulled back, before thrusting in again. He set a fast and brutal pace, making Leon lurch forward with every thrust.

"You feel incredible." Saddler grated out.

"Ughh...Ahhh!" Leon cried out.

Saddler slid over his prostate over and over. Leon's whole body tingled. Pounding into him harder, Saddler groaned.

"OH MASTER!"

Leon jolted up out of his sleep. He was covered in a sheer layer of sweat. He patted himself down, making sure evrything was there. He was back in the old room, and back in his clothes. Leon felt bile rise in his throat. He had lain down like common whore for Saddler! Leon stood, sleep no longer on his mind. He shook his head, unable to get the images from his mind. At least the connection with Saddler was still weak enough he could break it himself. Leon took another deep breath and set out to find Ashley again.

SADDLER'S ROOM...

Saddler opened is eyes. A look of anger crossed his face. Leon was stronger than he thought to break the connection. He had been in such bliss before. It was obvious the thought of him being Leon's Master had set Leon off and allowed him to break the connection. It seemed now, Leon would have to be broken the old fashioned way.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh! I am SOOO sorry for not posting in years! I totally forgot this story! FORGIVE ME!!!

Leon's mind was still filled with flashes of the dream with Saddler. What was wrong with him? To act like a bitch in heat? With Saddler of all people!? Leon let out a frusterated sigh. He had to get the plaga out of his body. The connection with Saddler would no doubt endanger the mission. Ashley was priority number one. No exceptions.

Leon walked down the hall trying his hardest to keep Saddler out of his mind. He couldn't afford distractions. He opened a door and stepped out onto a bridge of sorts. His walkie beeped.

"Ah, Mr. Kennedy! What a lovely surprise!" Salazar said.

"Where's Ashley?"

"Oh, she's fine. Don't you worry about her. I'd worry more about you."

"I've taken down every monster you've thrown my way. I'll do it again."

Salazar laughed wickedly. "Oh Mr. Kennedy! You give me such laughs! I wasn't talking of our monsters. I was talking of our great Master! Lord Saddler!"

"What about him?"

"He's angry you disrupted his intimate moment with you."

Leon froze. How the hell did Salazar know!?

Salazar laughed again. "Oh, I know. We are all connected by the plagas power. Lord Saddler has ordered us to detain you. Ashley is suddenly second on his list."

"You fucking midget bastard! Let her go!"

"Still concerned with her." Salazar shook his head. "You can't hide behind your mission forever. One of us will find you and present you to our Lord."

"I am not a fucking object!"

"No, you are a pet. Our Lord's pet. He has ordered us to not harm you."

"All that will do is make it easier for me to kill you!"

"Mr. Kennedy...Mr. Scott, be careful going into the tower. You never know what will be waiting!"

With a mad cackle, salazar left the connection. Leon put his walkie away. How the hell did he know!? Leon pulled out his binoculars and scanned the area. There! On top of the second tower stood Salazar and his bug things. Salazar waved and turned, leaving the tower.

Leon put his binoculars away. Great. Saddler put an order out on him. Not that it worried him greatly. The Ganados were so easy to take out it was almost funny. He went forward cautiously, Salazar's words fresh. He had said there would be surprises.

He walked down the bridge, gun in front. He saw no doors, so he went around to the stairs. He reached the top and saw three purple robed figures watching him. He held his gun on them. He was ready to shoot if they moved a single-

"Divine." Said one, and bowed. The other two followed suit.

Leon lowered his weapon. Divine? What the hell? He raised his weapon again and stepped away from them. They didn't leave his sight as he rounded the tower. He looked left. Yes! Doors!

"You must come with us Divine." A figure said walking towards him.

Leon pulled the trigger. The bullet sailed through one figure and buried itself in another. The last figure didn't even flinch. He walked towards Leon.

"Master's Divine-"

He fell to the ground lifeless as a bullet passed through his head. Leon lowered his weapon. Now he was being called Divine? Saddler's pet name? Leon left the bodies. No way was he letting Saddler get anywhere near him. Not even in his dreams. 


	5. Chapter 5

Leon stood inside the tower. Large gears filled it. He walked forward surveying them. It reminded him of a large clock tower. He wondered what would happen if he activated the tower.

"Maybe the bridge will move? I have to get across somehow."

He walked around until he found a ladder. He climbed up and paused when he reached the top. He listened carefully. It sounded like soft footsteps. He pulled out his gun and carefully walked towards the noise. He turned the corner quickly.

Nothing.

He lowered the gun. Was he just hearing things? He walked up another small set of stairs. On a table in front of him was an herb and a letter. He picked up the letter and read it.

"So, they've jammed the gears huh?"

He looked down over the side of the railing. He could see the pieces of wood. He aimed and shot the one in front of him. It splintered and broke apart. He aimed and shot the other just as quickly. He allowed himself a small feeling of triumph.

"You'll have to better than that Salazar."

Leon flipped the lever and stood back as the gears turned to life. He heard a loud rumbling sound. It went on for a minute, then quieted. Perhaps the bridge had turned?

Wasting no time, Leon hurried back down the ladder. As he jumped on the landing, he heard doors slam open and the mumbling of Ganados. Cursing, he ran forward to the other ladder. He jumped down and was face to face with a Ganado. He jumped back as it reached for him. He kicked his leg out, connecting with the Ganado's gut. It keeled over and Leon grabbed it's head. He twisted brutally. A loud crack and the body fell to the ground.

Leon hurried past it. There was no time to smile. He had to hurry and get out of here before more Ganados decided to swarm here. He jumped down what he hoped was the last ladder. He ran forward and turned to run down a small incline. There were Ganados waiting here too.

One of the hid behind a stack of crates. It shot an arrow at him from it's crossbow. The flaming arrow nailed Leon in the shoulder. He gasped in pain and raised his gun to shoot. Suddenly, the Ganados stopped coming towards him. They turned to the shooter. Leon took advantage of this and wrenched the arrow from his shoulder with a groan of pain. He saw the others were grabbing the one who had shot him.

"No hurt the Divine!" The yelled at the shooter, who was now trying to back away.

They attacked him suddenly, pulling him apart. Leon watched as they killed one of their own. For shooting him. Confused, Leon ran around the group. He felt this had to be Saddler's doing. That creep could control any Plaga. No doubt he'd made his subordinates kill their comrade for shooting him.

"Divine!"

He looked behind him. The group had finished their massacre and were following him now. He saw the large wooden doors ahead of him. He pushed himself hard and wrenched the door open it. He pulled it shut behind him, pulling down the latch on the outside. He turned around.

"You've got to be kidding me."

On the other side of the bridge, a whole new row of Ganados waited. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooo! :3 If you like this story, check out my other one at . Just look me up, RailaRay. The story is called Why Must I Suffer. An original, but a damn good one with yaoi goodness! ^^

Shit. He didn't have enough bullets for all of them. Leon raised his gun. He would just have to deal. A few of the Ganados ran for him. He took carful aim and fired. Their heads splattered and they fell to the ground. The other Ganados just stood and watched.

A long stretch of minutes went by with no one moving.

'What the hell are they doing?' Leon wondered.

'Obeying my orders, pet.'

Damnit! Saddler was back in his head!

'Get. The. Fuck. Outta. My. Head!'

'I like that temper. I only hope you put it to good use in our bed.'

'Fuck that!'

'Since you won't come to me willingly, I'll provide incentive. There are empty rooms all over the castle. For every time you allow me to take you in your dreams, I will provide to you a clue to Ashley's whereabouts.'

'I don't need your damn clues! I'll find her myself!'

He heard Saddler chuckle. 'We shall see how long that lasts.'

The Ganados ahead parted suddenly. They were going to let him pass? He walked forward cautiously. They just watched as he walked past them and through the doors to the castle. Once inside he shut the door and leaned heavily against it.

Damn! So, this is what it's come to? Sex for clues? 


	7. Chapter 7

OOOKAY! I took a leave of absense, took a midterm, and had some insipration. The continuation of Bodyguard is all thanks to M.M (I think thats the name) and mimifoxlove. They gave me some great ideas which I will use! ^^

So, credit goes to them. Thanks you two!

Leon reloaded the cold gun and set forward again with cautious steps. He didn't get paid enough for this. Sure, he was qualified enough, but seriously, being hounded by a sexual deviant of an old man? Not enough dough in the world.

A sudden shrill scream rang out through the silence of the loud castle. Instinct bolted into him. He ran forward, skilled eyes taking every detail of the halls. He just knew it was Ashley. What other girl was running around the castle?

"Hold on Ashley!" He ran up more of the seemingly endless staircases and found himself on a platform.

A red stain caught his eye. He walked over to it and knelt. he dipped his fingers down. The red liquid was still wet and slowly making it's way across the floor. Leon found himself worried by the amount that was there. That much blood meant extensive damage.

'No,' he told himself. 'Saddler wouldn't just kill off Ashley. It's too early in his little game. He still needs her.'

So, if Ashley was still alive, and he hoped she was, who's blood was this?

'Would you like a clue?' The voice returned.

'Go fuck yourself.'

A deep chuckle and the voice was gone.

Leon walked past the puddle of blood. As Leon pondered the puddle and who it's owner was, the back of his neck began to tingle. He reached up and felt it, then yanked his hand away. The back of his neck felt so hot! Like it was burning!

He felt it again, rubbing it senselessly, trying to figure out what was happening. He stumbled down the hall, his vision blurring.

'Not again! Stay awake!' He told himself.

But Fate decided to be a bitch, and he found himself falling into heavy darkness.

Six Hours Later...

Leon groaned as light invaded his heavy eyes. What the hell happened? He felt the back of his neck. No more burning, instead, his fingers brushed over what felt like a mark, seared into his skin. As he lowered his arm, something under his glove caught his eye. He peeled it off and stared with a look of utter shock on his face. A band was around his wrist. It looked like a black, tattooed band. He pulled off his other glove. It was here too.

"I am so tired of this!" Leon yelled out loud in frusteration.

"I think they look nice."

O.o Who is talking? Saddler?...maybe. You'll just have to wait and see!

Short chapter, I know. I'll write more on Friday. I have school to do. If anyone wants to write my six page essay for me, you get the chapter sooner. If not, you are forced to wait!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. My friend LeeLee is a Leon/Ada fan. There will be a FEW scenes with them. I'm just trying to satiate her hungry beast. For those of who who aren't leon/ada fans, I am sorry. Close your eyes.

"Ada?"

She smiled. "Long time no see, Leon." She walked over to him. "It seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble with Saddler."

"Understatement." He muttered.

She took his wrist. "I'm not entirely sure what these are, but I know they're connected with the Plagas. Same with the scar on the back of your neck."

Leon got to his feet. He looked around. He hadn't even noticed he'd been moved. The shock of seeing the marks must have taken his full attention. Ada must have moved him into this spare room. He looked back at her and noticed the red stain on her hand as she held her side.

"You're injured?"

She grimaced. "One of the black robes hit me with a damned scythe. The wound isn't deep. I got him back anyway."

"The blood in the hall was yours?"

She grinned. "Mostly his."

'So, Ashley's still alive.' He though, relieved.

Ada sank into a nearby chair. "So, what's this situation with you and Saddler? It seems there's an order going around to not hurt you."

Leon felt his face heat up. "Don't make me say it." He said looking away.

Leon could hear the realization in Ada's voice as she spoke. "Oh my."

He looked at her. Her face was as red as his. "I have no idea what to do about it. I can hear him in my head, I think through the Plagas."

"If Sera were still alive, we could ask him. He was the only, aside from Saddler, who knows anything about how the Plagas work. Perhaps we could find his research notes. They would tell us something."

Leon shook his head. "I don't have time for that now. I have to find Ashley."

"You haven't found her yet?" Ada asked, surprised.

"No."

"I thought you'd have found her by now. I came across her once, but I didn't stop to help." Ada stood up, breathing slightly heavy. "I do have an agenda of my own to keep."

Leon snorted. "Looking out for number one."

"Well, if that's how you think of me, maybe I'll keep her location to myself."

"No, Ada please. Tell me where he's keeping her."

Ada looked at him. "Buy the information from me."

"What?"

She walked over to him. "You heard me. You already insulted me, you're not going to get her location for free."

Leon felt uncertain. Ada always had a motive. "What do you want?"

A sly smile graced her lips. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Do you want the information or not?" She asked.

Leon hesitated, then lowered his mouth on to hers. He felt Ada lean her weight against him. Her tongue played at his lips and he opened his mouth, sliding his own tongue against hers. She reached her hand up to thread through his hair. When she pulled away, a satisfied smiled had spread across her face.

"Ashley is in the eastern wing of the fifth floor. The door is locked and you'll need a key. Seven guards watch the cell. Six are armed with crossbows, one has the key. Red robe." She slid her hand down his cheek. "Good luck."

Leon watched her leave. "What is wrong with that woman?"

O.O Saddler is gonna be pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

^.^ Since mimifoxlove is my loyal reviewer and new buddy, I will dedicate this chapter to her. I was afraid she was going to explode in anticipation. O.O

Leon rubbed his wrists as he made his way down yet another endless hallway. The black marks were still tingling and it was beginning to annoy him. He was only on the fourth floor, but he supposed he could track to the Eastern wing then take a staircase up and be right on her. The seven guards didn't really bother him that much. He figured his unavoidable encounter with them would go one of two ways:

One, he arrives to Ashley's room and the guards step aside like they have been. He scoops Ashley up and they are on their merry way.

Or two, Saddler decides Ashley is more important than him, and sends out a kill order. Or a simple detain order. Either way, it would end in bullets flying.

Leon sighed as he thought about how many bullets he had left. That damned merchant would sell him everything under the sun except for ammunition. Leon came to the end of the hall, marked by a large picture of Saddler. Leon made a face at it and turned to the staircase. The distinct echo of chanting could be heard reverberating down the stairwell. Leon sucked in a deep breath before quickly scaling the stairs.

He slowed as he neared the top. He could hear Ashley banging on the door, yelling to be let out. Hearing her voice sent a flurry of relief through Leon. So she was alive. Grateful, he pulled out his gun, readied himself, and walked into view. Red Robe was the first to see him. The gold helmet he wore glinted in the light as he turned and ran down the hall with the key.

"Damnit!" Leon fired at the retreating form. Red Robe fell as the bullet buried itself in the back of his leg.

Something red caught Leon's eye and he ducked behind the stairwell wall as a flaming arrow zipped by.

"Okay. Kill order then." Leon said.

He quickly turned the corner and fired a quick two shots. One of the guards went down. The black marks around his wrists tingled more intenesly as the guard died. Ignoring the sensation, Leon ducked behind the wall as more arrows were released. Using the same technique, he fired two more shots, this time aiming for two guards. A direct hit on each and they fell to the ground. The tingling grew to an hot feeling. Leon heard footsteps and he looked around the wall. The remaing three guards were making a run for it. Red Robe was trying to crawl away, leaving a red smear on the floor.

Leon approached him, gun trained on his back. Red Robe groaned in pain as he struggled to move. Leon noticed the large amount of blood. 'I must have hit an artery.' he reasoned. Leon fired two shots into Red Robes back. The man went limp and Leon flipped him over. Ignoring the burning around his wrists, he plucked the key off Red Robe and walked back to Ashley's room.

"Ashley?" He called, forcing the key into the lock.

"Leon? Is that you?" Came her muffled voice.

"Yeah. It's me."

He turned the lock and pushed open the door. Ashley threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Leon, I knew you'd find me!" She said, her eyes shiny with grateful unshed tears.

"Come on, let's go." He pulled her arm, guiding her out into the hall.

He felt her delicate fingers trace his lower arm. "Leon, what happened to you?"

"What?" He looked down. The black marks were spreading up his arms. They hadn't made it very far, but he could tell.

"What in the hell?" He pulled his arm away form her.

Concern crossed her face. "Leon, is everything okay? Is it the Plagas?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly. "I have no clue what's going on."

CONTROL ROOM...

Saddler watched through the monitors. Leon had taken down his men fairly quickly. He smiled, it was unsurprising. Leon was the best America had to offer, after all. He looked with interest at the marks making their way up his arms.

So, the Plagas was indeed doing it's job. It looked as if it would still take some time, though.

"The way to a lovers body is through their heart." Saddler said to himself, chuckling.

FOURTH FLOOR...

Leon had taken Ashley back down to the fourth floor. He still didn't know how to get out of the castle, but it wasn't going to happen if they weren't on ground level. That he knew. He couldn't very well have Ashley jump out of a window of scale a wall. She followed behind him nervously, eying his arms. He didn't have to look at her to know she was.

Personally, he didn't blame her. The marks were weirding him out. They came from no where, and burned like hell. If he were in her shoes, he'd be wondering the same thing.

What the hell was happening?


	10. Chapter 10

~Sorry for the slow update. The Fall Quarter is coming to an end, so finals are coming up! D: I'm not excited about them. Anywho, updates may be a little slower now, but I will get them done. The imp on my shoulder, AKA Mimi, has been encouraging me, so thank her.~

"Leon, are we lost?" Ashley asked timidly.

Leon hated to admit it. "I think we are. We have to find a way out of the castle. We can't go back the way we came."

She nodded. "The basement?"

"I'm not sure if our way out will be there. This castle is pretty old. Salazar said he was the eigth generation to live here, and it's a possibility it could be older."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the basement could be sealed, or it could in fact be a way out."

Ashley walked beside him. "You don't want to risk the chance that there might not be a way out down there?"

"Not really. It could jeapordize your safety."

Ashley stopped suddenly. Leon looked at her. She seemed upset, her hands were on her hips. "Ashley?"

"You can't just decide for yourself! If there's a chance of a way out, then we need to investigate! The basement could be a way out! We need to go."

She stalked past him, her head held up high. Leon just watched as she walked. Where did that come from?

Whatever confidence Ashley had before was gone. She had made her way an entire two floors, but as she neared ground level, and the mumbles of robed men reached her ears, she bagan to slow to a complete stop. Leon came up behind her.

"What's wrong? I thought we were going to the basement?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. He could make out the glare on her face. He grinned and stepped in front of her. He checked his gun before descending the stairs, Ashley right behind him. The mumbles from the men seemed to be moving away. Leon held up his hand for her to stop. He peeked around the corner.

They were moving away. Only they were moving...backwards?

Leon heard Ashley gasp before he felt it slither around his chest. Before he could register what was happening, he was flung across the hall. Leon slammed into the wall and fell hard on the stone floor. Ashley cried out and ran to him. He pushed her way.

"Run!"

She hesitated before taking off down the hall. He heard her boots fading into the distance. Leon pushed himself off the floor and looked up. He saw a long tentacle-like appendage hide itself under the hem of a deep purple robe.

As soon as he saw the hem of the robe, the flag went up in his mind. He didn't have to see anymore to know who had just attacked him.

Saddler.

The chuckle confirmed it. Leon tried to catch his breath and hurry to his feet. He felt a hand tug on the back of his tactical vest and pull him up off the floor.

'Of course,' Leon managed to think. 'Saddler is incredibly strong too.'

Saddler didn't say a single thing to him, just drug him downt he hall. Leon's vision was blurring. He must have hit the wall harder than he thought. He reached back to touch the ache on his head. It throbbed and he pulle dhis hand away. His fingers were stained with red.

Leon dimly realized he was bleeding. He was suffering from a head trauma. Dots were not connecting in his head. He had been certain he would have some degree of safety in the castle. In a way, he had sort of counted on Saddler's affection for him to help him make his way around the castle.

But, Saddler had just attacked him? Did this mean that Saddler was done with him, or had given up? Was Saddler going to kill him now?

The hiss of automatic doors filled his ears. Leon clenched his eyes shut as a too-bright light shone down on him. He felt himself leave the ground again. He felt his skin make contact with a cool plastic. He seemed to be in a reclined posistion. He tried to sit up but a broad hand on his chest pushed him back down.

Leon heard people speaking in Spanish. This was a really terrible time to not be fluent, Leon told himself. Leon felt the rough brush of what felt like leather slide over his wrists. He was being restrained?

Leon tried to sit up agian, but this time there was no need for the hand. The straps held him down. He feebly tried to pull his hand out of one, but with no success. A rough hand cupped his cheek and turned his head to side. A pinprick of pain in his neck, and Leon felt the slide of a needle. He felt the burning sensation of an injecting liquid and the pull of the needle again.

The hand brushed his cheek and he felt the pressure of something on his forehead. He was only briefly aware that it was a kiss. A deep voice said something in his ear, but he didn't fully register what it was. The blinding light above him didn't go away. The figures around him left and Leon fell into darkness.

"Leon?"

"Leon!"

"Leon!"

Leon jolted up. He looked around wildly before his eyes rested on Ashley. Her forehead was creased with worry and her cheeks were wet with recent tears. She clenched his hand tightly.

"I thought he killed you." She said.

Leon shook his head, the dizziness was not completely gone. "I thought he was going to."

"What did he do to you?"

Leon rubbed his neck. "I don't know."

He listened to Ashley ramble about her concerns, how much she wanted to go home. His mind was trying to replay the hazy events that had just occured. He had been on the brink of conciousness, so not much was there to go on. He was aware of Ashley tugging his arm, speaking of how they needed to get going.

He stood up. Strangely, he wasn't as dizzy as he expected himself to be. He felt...okay. Better than okay. He followed Ashley as she led the way out of the room they were in. A cold chill suddenly creeped up Leon's spine as his mind remembered what it was Saddler had said to him.

'Now, you can't hide your mind from me.'

Ahhh, okay. So, this wasn't how I originally planned it to be. The story seems to be taking a different turn than what I had originally planned over a year ago. (has it really been that long?)

Anyway, I hope it's still godd! Enjoy and till next time! Your host, Raito!


	11. Chapter 11

~Thanks very much to my loyal reviwer Mimi! Also, thanks so much to my new reviewers!

darkshadowwarchfiend

kitkatthevampirelover

katkoneko

darkzeblock

AmoraPyra

This chapter is for you guys!~

It was late into the night. Leon had found an old spare room with a small lumpy bed for Ashley to sleep in. She had passed out as soon as she laid down, exaustion sagged in her form. She needed the rest. Leon sat against the wall by a window. The waning moon illuminated a small section of the room, giving him just enough light to examine his arms.

His arms...

They were the unspoken worry. Ashley hadn't mentioned them and neither had he. He supposed it was because they just didn't know what to say. The lines were moving up slowly, but they were noticable now. He could no longer try and hide them beneath the folds of his gloves. Ashley assumed it was simply a reaction of the plagas. It could very well be, but Leon didn't mention that the higher the marks climbed, the more he felt himself change.

He was losing his carefully honed skills. His observation, sense of direction...they were all failing. He had no idea why. He was trying his hardest to remain focused on the mission, but in reality, he was beginning to want to just give up. The stress of being trapped in a castle, of constantly being on the move, the weight of another trying to force into his mind...it was trying.

Saddler was persistent. Leon had managed to keep him out of his mind before, but he could feel the older man pushing his way back in. Leon's mind had nearly collapsed last time. There was no telling what Saddler would do to his mind again. Deep down, Leon knew it had something to do with the junk Saddler had shot into his neck. Whatever it was, it was winning.

step...step...step...step

Leon heard the footsteps. His eyes shot open and faster than could be followed, he had his gun in the face of the creeping person.

"L-Leon?" Ashley squeaked.

Leon quickly lowered the gun. "I'm sorry Ashley."

She let out a breath. "It's okay. I'm actually glad you managed to doze off. You looked like you needed the sleep."

Leon managed a small smile. "I did." But inside, he was scolding himself. He had let himself fall asleep while watching Ashley?

He got up out of the chair. Ashley walked out into the middle of the room. "So, where to now? Are we going to try for the basement?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully there will be a way out."

Leon stepped in front of her and pressed himself aginst the door. He listened intently for a few seconds. When he was certain that there was no one in the hall, he opened the door. He quickly stepped out into the hall, weapon raised. There was no sign of movement. He nodded to Ashley and she came out too.

"We're clear."

They started off in the direction of the nearest stairs. They were on the second floor. It was taking them longer to move through the castle than he liked. He hated to admit it was partly his fault for his lacking sense of direction. Despite his lacking skills, he had enough of himself to make an oberservation.

"Doesn't the castle seem...empty?" He asked.

Ashley looked around. "You're right. I haven't seen or heard anyone."

"That's odd. These walls are made of stone, some marble. They reverberate sound easily and far. We could hear someone from aways over. I don't understand why we're not."

Ashley shook her head. "Me neither."

Even as they approached and descended the stairs, there were no sounds aside from their own footsteps. It was beginning to unnerve him, although Ashley considered it a good sign.

"Maybe they've given up on finding us and we have a clear getaway now." She said optimistically.

Leon learned the hard way: never be an optimist. From zombie hordes to untrustworthy allies to current insane villagers, something always happened. There was no such thing as coincidence. He didn't have the heart to tell Ashley this. He let her have her misplaced optimism. It probably was the only thing that kept her going.

The first floor dumped them into another hallway. Leon followed it down till he came to a pair of heavy metal doors. Ashley pressed in close.

"Why are these doors metal?" She asked.

"I don't know."

Leon listened carefully for any sounds on the other side. When none echoed, he pushed open the door. He knew immediatley it was a mistake.

His entire body suddenly erupted in white-hot flames of pain. They crippled him, bringing him to his knees. His eyes watered and he clenched his teeth. He must have bitten into his tongue because soon after he tasted the coppery tang of blood. He groaned out as the pain increased, shooting up his spine.

His ears pounded, he could barely register that Ashley was screaming in his ear for him to get up. He opened his eyes to see nothing but the white floor, blurring through his watery eyes. He opened his mouth to try and gasp in air. He could make out the blurry form of Ashley's brown boot when it was suddenly taken away.

He heard her scream out and new sounds entered his head. The absent mumblings of robed zealots were now thick in the air. He knew what was happening. They were taking Ashley away, and she was screaming for his help. But he couldn't move. This pain was paralyzing him.

"No." He said to himself. "Help her."

He drew in a ragged breath and forced himself to move. Each movement was laced with pain. He gripped the wall as he struggled to his feet. He felt weak. He looked for Ashley. Panic erupted in his chest. She was gone. He could hear her echoing screams but they had taken her. The remaining zealots were surrounding him. He pushed himself off the wall to face them. One arm was clutching his middle and the other hung limply to his side. The pain had not gone away.

He jumped, startled, when he felt a hand from behind graze his side and reach for his gun. He tried to get his gun from the holster but it was already gone. Leon turned to face the thief.

"Hello Leon."

Everything clicked into place at once. The empty halls, the sudden horde of zealots. The realization of the plan cleared everything. A hand graced his fore head and Leon was out with a final thought, the face of Saddler smiling down.

He had ambushed them.

Alrighty! There will be slash in the next chapte, which will be posted Friday morning. Poor Leon, I feel sorry for him. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

~ Sorry for the slow update. I spent the weekend studying for a math test. Updates might be slow for the next few weeks. Fall quarter is ending and I'll have finals the next week. I'll have a buttload of studying to due. And now, thanks:

Kitkatthevampirelover

katkoneko

AmoraPyra

and queen of reviews, Mimifoxlove!

Thanks for reviewing chapter 11! And now, Chapter 12!

The first thing Leon felt when he opened his eyes was the coolness of soft cloth. His vision was slightly blurred and he rubbed his eyes. He knew he was laying on something soft and shifted. Instantly, he knew something was wrong. He sat up quickly and clutched the blanket over him. He was in another room. He moved again and grimaced. He felt the slide of the sheets over his bare skin. With a combination of annoyance and disgust, Leon realized he was naked.

"Not again." He groaned quietly.

He looked across the room and saw the wardrobe door was ajar. His clothes could be in there. Leon stepped out of the bed, taking the heavy red blanket with him. A chill moved through him when he moved off the rug under the bed and onto the cold stone floor. He walked quickly over to the wardrobe and opened it. He frowned when he saw not his clothes, but a bunch of robes.

'Great." Leon thought. 'I'm standing bare assed in enemy territory with no weapon!'

He shut the door loudly in anger, and instantly regretted it. He heard the creak of an opening door and looked around for something to use as a weapon. Unfortunately, whoever was holding him in the room had thouhgt ahead. Yelling at himself in his head for being so stupid, Leon faced the intruder.

The aging face of Saddler greeted him. Leon instantly braced himself for a fight. Even if he was naked, he would go down without a fight.

Saddler, seeming to sense Leon's apprehension, chuckled.

"If I was going to kill you, you would be dead by now, Leon."

"Where's Ashley?"

"Ever the dedicated agent, aren't we?" He grinned, walking into the room. "Ms. Graham is fine, I assure you."

"Where is she?" Leon demanded again.

"Such a change of attitude. It doesn't matter, I knew it would change."

Leon kept his eyes trained on the dangerous man. "What change of attitude?"

Saddler smiled. "You weren't so...displeased earlier."

Confused, Leon tried to remember what Saddler was talking about. Saddler watched the confusion completely wash over Leon. After a few minutes, he showed a little pity.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

Leon glared. "No, so what the hell are you talking about?"

"You haven't wondered why you woke up unclothed?"

Leon looked over to the canopy bed and back at Saddler. He took in the rumpled sheets and bedclothes. Bile threatened to rise as memory suddenly hit him. Despite his best efforts, Leon's face turned a glaring red. Saddler mistook the anger and disgust for embarassment.

His robe swept the floor as he made his way over to Leon. "Now, now, it's nothing to be embarassed about."

"The hell it isn't!" Leon moved away from the man. "I can't believe I- with you-" Leon broke off in a huff of rage.

"We are lovers now Leon. I told you we would be. You cannot shield yourself from my advancements anymore."

Saddler reached out to touch him, but Leon moved away quickly and headed back over by the bed. He never looked away from Saddler. The older man had stopped walking a simply watched him. Leon wanted to shudder at the mere thought of what the man was implying but managed to refrain from it. It wouldn't do him much good to insult the man while he was naked, he reasoned. Leon's number one priority at the moment: Get out of the room and away from Saddler.

But, how exactly?

'Give him what he wants.' Leon told himself. 'Let him believe you want, then hit him hard and make a mad dash away.'

The plan sounded ridiculously awful to Leon, but what else could he do? Saddler had successfully backed him into a corner. Leon took a deep breath, he could feel his face heating up, and let go of the blanket covering him. It fell to the floor with a barely audible 'thump'. Leon stared at the floor. He could hear the rustle of Saddler's robe as he walked towards him. Strangely enough, despite the overwhelming embarrassment, the closer Saddler came, the more he felt…calm? Aroused?

Leon mentally smacked himself. Aroused? What the hell?

Leon jumped slightly when he felt Saddler's hot breath by his ear. "You're plan is a noble effort, but I told you, you can't shield yourself from me anymore." Saddler pressed his large hand over Leon's heart. "I control this now."

As he spoke, Leon felt the Plagas in his chest squirm. It took him by surprise. The only time he'd never really felt it before, just knew it was there. Sure, he'd coughed up blood, but he'd never really _felt_ the Plagas. Every time he felt tit move, he swore it was moving to his brain because his thoughts of Saddler were changing. He wasn't as afraid or disgusted by the man. While the Plagas induced part of him liked it, the side of himself Leon had come to the country with did not. That side of him was still fighting. Losing, Leon admitted, but still fighting.

Leon was so engrossed in the Plagas' movements; he didn't really notice the contact from Saddler's lips on his own. Or the soft brush of the man's hand up his arm, over his chest, across his back. Leon did notice when Saddler began to nudge him towards the bed. While Leon wanted to resist and push back, he found his body wouldn't respond. It was almost as if he wasn't in control anymore. He felt himself climbing onto the bed, sitting in the middle and waiting for Saddler to join him. He watched as Saddler dropped his own robe. Leon gazed over the man's body. Age was catching up to him.

The bed ducked as Saddler's weight joined Leon's. As Saddler pressed in on him, sudden memories of the previous night were surfacing. Now he remembered. This was so similar to how Saddler had taken him last night. Saddler had forced him into a Plagas controlled state. Apparently, Leon figured, Saddler would take him however, willing or not.

Leon fell back onto the admittedly soft pillows that populated the canopy bed. Saddler hovered over him, running his hand from the dip of Leon's waist up to his broad chest. There wasn't any romance between them, not that it surprised the rational part of Leon's mind. This was Saddler, after all. A sexually deviant psychopath. Why would he expect any gentle treatment?

When Saddler's roaming hands finally found his thighs, Leon remembered the pain from last night. He wished his memories would come at him at once, instead of small pieces. Leon felt Saddler's hard member pressing against his thigh. Saddler spread Leon's legs open and hooked one around his waist. As he pressed against Leon for entry, a sudden thought sprang into Leon's mind.

'No lubrication!'

Now he realized why the memory of pain was so insistent. Saddler didn't believe in lubrication, apparently. Leon braced himself for the pain, but as Saddler roughly forced himself into his body, he still ground his teeth in pain. He heard Saddler chuckle above him. Of course, this was supposed to hurt.

Leon couldn't silence his pained groan as Saddler pulled out and pushed back in. Leon gripped Saddler's muscled arm as he tried to force his body not to feel the pain, but the Plagas had control and it wanted him to feel everything Saddler was doing. Leon gasped as Saddler forced himself deeper into him.

"Have you realized you have to obey me, Leon?" Saddler asked.

Leon was a little confused. That was an odd sex question. "W-what?" He managed to get out.

Saddler chuckled, or partly chuckled. His breathing was beginning to become labored, so to Leon, it sounded more like a few huffs of air. Saddler didn't feel the need to answer Leon; instead he took it out on his body.

"Do not expect pleasure when it is not deserved." Saddler breathed out.

For some reason, Leon nodded. Saddler's thrusts against him were increasing in speed and force. The older and sadistic man could no longer keep himself quiet. While Leon was in pain, Saddler obviously was not. He had been somewhat quiet before, the only sound was his heavy pants of air and thrusting hips, but now it seemed he was on the edge of completion. Leon silently willed the man to finish quickly. The now vocalized groans and grunts coming from Saddler signaled his rise to orgasm.

With a final thrust from Saddler, Leon felt himself suddenly full with hot liquid. Saddler stayed motionless above him for a moment, before released Leon's legs and moving beside him. To Leon's surprise, Saddler got of the bed and redressed himself in his robe. Leon watched him. Saddler grinned at him.

"Your clothes and weapons are under the bed."

'Why is he telling me this?' Leon asked himself.

"You still have a mission to complete, don't you, Leon? Think of this as a chance to redeem yourself. Then, perhaps during our next encounter, you will have a nicer time."

Chuckling, Saddler left Leon, naked and covered in sweat, in the bedroom. Leon moved, ignoring the painful ache in his body, and reached under the bed. He clutched rough denim and pulled. His jeans and the rest of his clothes were indeed under the bed. He looked under and saw the dark silhouette of his gun and the holster to his knife. Leon grabbed them and stood up. He spotted a door beside the wardrobe. Wondering how he missed it before, he walked over and opened it. Relief washed over him. Saddler's room came equipped with a bathroom.

After a quick wash, Leon dressed himself and strapped his weapon on. He looked at the mirror over the sink. He still looked like himself. He still had blonde hair, he still had light skin. But he knew what was going on. He was losing himself. Leon pressed his hand to his chest. He had lost the most important part of himself. His mind.

And now his mind was in the hands of maniac.


	13. Chapter 13

Holy crap, it's been a good six months since the last chapter. Sorry guys. I thought I'd have time to write in between class and work. I didn't count on Accounting taking up so much of my time. It takes a butt-ton of studying though. So, in between Accouting homework, a five page research paper, an informative speech and work, I have found some time to write. I updated my other CSI: Miami story, and remembered this one.

BTW, thanks to you guys who wished me luck on finals. I actually did fairly well.

Chapter 12

Retirement didn't sound so bad right about now. He would most certainly consider it. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about old man stalkers with an inhuman libidos. Or insane hordes of inhuman minions. Least of all, he wouldn't have the ever constant feeling of guilt and shame. These emotions hadn't left him since his encounter with Saddler. Guilt becuase he had let himself be captured by Saddler and let Ashley be carried away. Shame because...well, that was obvious. He was being a damned man-whore!

Leon was trying his best to piece his situation together, to try and find some solution to the growing problem. He'd lost Ashley, slept with the enemy, made out with the mysterious and untrustworthy Ada, he was low on ammunition and the damned merchant for some reason didn't sell any! His mission was for shit. It had taken the worst possible turn. Saddler had gained the upper hand, Leon admitted. He had taken it right out from under him.

And what the hell did he mean, 'redemption'? Did he mean redemption fro losing Ashley? He had to find her?

Leon recalled Saddler's words. "You still have a mission to complete, don't you, Leon? Think of this as a chance to redeem yourself. Then, perhaps during our next encounter, you will have a nicer time."

Leon snorted. Did he actually expect Leon to go another round with him? The man was so confusing, always speaking in riddles. Redemption. What a load. The only thing he was guilty of was losing Ashley, but he full well intended to get her back.

As soon as he found her.

"I knew Saddler was a pig, but I didn't know he was _that_ kind of pig."

Leon sighed irritably. He knew that voice. Smooth as silk but dangerous.

"What do you want now Ada? Another make-out session?" He asked, turning around to face her.

She chuckled. "I don't know, now that I know where your mouth has been." She walked over to him, walking with the fluid grace only she could achieve. She could be beautiful if she wasn't such a coniving bit-

"I actually am here to offer you some more help." She said. "I know you lost Ashley again because Saddler attacked you. He's in your mind, Leon. The Plagas are linking you together."

"I know that." Leon said, rolling his eyes.

Ada frowned. "How juvenille. Do you want to know where she is or not?"

Leon advanced on her, closing in on her space. "I want to know how you always seem to know her location."

Ada smirked. "I'm actually good at my job. I'm not led astray by an old man's attempt at mental seduction."

"No, you're just led astray by money and american agents."

She turned her head. "Fine. I admit, I was somewhat...careless before."

"Somewhat?" Leon asked, arching a brow. "You're just as manipulative as the old man. The only difference is you keep your clothes on."

Ada glared at him, then smiled. "Whatever. Look, Saddler is going to be moving Ashley out of the castle soon. He's going to move her to an island. You need to intercept her before he does, or the situation will get much worse. We're talking more forces and a hell of a lot more firepower in his hand."

Leon groaned. "Damnit!"

Ada reached out and slid her delicate fingers up his arm. "I read about these marks in Sera's research files. Do you want to know what they are?"

"Are you actually giving up free information? Feeling sympathetic?"

"Maybe." She up into his eyes. "Do you want to know or not?"

Leon sighed. "Yes, I do."

"It's poison."

"What?" He exclaimed, yanking his arm away.

"Calm down Leon," Ada tried to soothe, touching his shoulder. "It's not fatal."

He took a deep breath. "What is it then?"

"Well, according to Sera, it's similar to when your bit by a poisonous insect. The poison travels through the bloodstream until it reaches the heart. Only this particular poison in injected through the back of the neck. It travels down the back, up the arms and to the heart."

"The back of the neck?"

She nodded. "Do you remember feeling any pain at anytime on your neck. I know about the scar, but do you remember?"

Leon thought back...

_Leon walked past the puddle of blood. As Leon pondered the puddle and who it's owner was, the back of his neck began to tingle. He reached up and felt it, then yanked his hand away. The back of his neck felt so hot! Like it was burning!_

_He felt it again, rubbing it senselessly, trying to figure out what was happening. He stumbled down the hall, his vision blurring._

"I do. It was right before you found me in the hall. It just started burning suddenly. And then I passed out."

Ada nodded, remembering as well. "Yes, that was when you first discovered them. They looked like black bands around your wrists. I'm not sure how he did it, but Saddler had the poison administered then."

Leon swallowed. "What happens when it reaches my heart?"

Ada bit her lip. "I'm not sure, Sera's notes were unclear. But I will look into it. Until then, find Ashley and try to get the hell out of here."

Ada patted his cheek and strode past him. "She's in tower on the north side. Salazar has her." She tossed over her shoulder.

Leon watched as she shot her grapple gun out of a window and was gone. In a breif moment of humor, her was reminded of Spiderman. He shook the thought from his head. He better turn around and head for the north tower. If what Ada said was true, he was looking at a seriously small time-frame.

Yeah, I know. Short, too short. Too long between updates. I'm an awful person for taking six months. On the good side, I found an awesome new song you guys should listen to.

Utada Hikaru - Show me love (not a dream)


End file.
